


Harsh place

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [36]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Exile to Formenos wasn't that bad after all.





	Harsh place

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompt:  
> Elven Realms - B14 Formenos

Fëanor already visited once place where he was about to settle after his exile. It was a harsh place, a small village where people, who wanted to be separated from the rest, lived. However, he was happy that there was anything. He and his family would have to build here a new home, even if only for couples of years… Well, maybe he would stay here after the sentence would be over? He had had enough Tirion for good.

  
When they came, they were welcomed with reserve. People who lived there were outcasts and didn’t want more company... At least the stone-pit was nearby so they could start construction immediately.

  
And so they did. Fëanor alongside with his oldest son, and some experienced architects, prepared plan of the stronghold, initially small, but ready to expansion. After a year of work, it was ready to live. They barely manage to accommodate in it with all their followers, so they immediately started to expand it.

  
After the five years, Formenos was the biggest stronghold on the North of Tirion. Fëanor made it a centre of trade and craftsmanship. And many people who didn't want to live among Noldor of Tirion moved there.


End file.
